


One Thousand Years

by jo19844_twfic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thousand years is a long time, but Captain Jack Harkness is a man of his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Torchwood: Children of Earth

Jack Harkness stormed through the doors and into the room. Bodies, so many bodies, wrapped in red satin sheets, protecting the world from their pale skin and still hearts. He walked towards body number 14 and approached it slowly, his body numb and his heart still and dropped to his knees beside it.

 

He pulled back the covering and looked at what he saw. Ianto Jones was more still than he had ever been, and colder than he could have ever imagined. The scar on his cheek was dry now, and his skin white; he was beautiful, sleeping forever in the only world that Jack could never visit.

 

“God, I loved you,” Jack said. “I would never tell you.”

 

Jack put his hand on Ianto's chest and pulled it away again. His heart was so still it was as though it had never beaten at all. He kissed his lips, just like he had done a thousand years in the past.

 

“I told you I would remember,” he whispered. 

 

Jack took something out his pocket; it was smaller than the palm of his hand and made of a silver metal that wasn't human in origin.

 

“I searched a long time for this,” he said, “I searched until I found a way.”

 

He put the device against Ianto's neck just underneath his chin and pressed it into him until it merged with his skin and became part of his body. The lights around the object flashed from red, to green, to blue and then to white before going out.

 

Ianto opened his eyes and took an easy breath.

 

“It worked.” Jack smiled and put his hand on Ianto's chest. His heart has started to beat, but not like before; he could feel the mechanical pulse of the machine as it helped his organs work. “It'll be a few minutes before you can walk.”

 

“Jack?” His voice was groggy but just the same as it was before. He touched his cold hand to Jack's cheek. “You look older, how do you look older?”

 

“It's been a thousand years,” Jack said, “I didn't think you would mind a few grey hairs and the odd wrinkle.”

 

“You remembered me.”

 

“I always said I would.” Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and supported him as he stood.

 

“I didn't believe you.” 

"I know." He kissed his lips softly. "But I came Back for you, I always come back."


End file.
